


Disney Portrait

by rowan_wen



Series: Blind Witch [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Blind Character, Cutesy, Disney World & Disneyland, F/F, Muslim Character, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowan_wen/pseuds/rowan_wen
Summary: short passage of a cute moment when oc realizes the scope of her love.





	

Malika gently pushed me down onto the hard plastic stool, “this is a waste of money you know, I can't even see what they are going to draw.”  
“Don't be so pessimistic, ya amar, I will see it and admire your beauty,” she gently pecked my forehead. Grumpily I settled onto the sticky plastic, my thighs uncomfortably rubbing together. I heard a scraping sound and Malkia plopped down next to me, taking my hand and squishing my cheeks as she pointed my face towards where I assumed the artist was. I tilted my head towards her and tucked my cane down. I took a deep breath of hot sticky Florida air, letting the sweet and greasy scent of the most magical place on earth wash over me. Everything was good, despite the muggy heat, I was with the most amazing girl on earth, and she wanted a silly souvenir drawing of me to remember our wild trip together. With her smooth hand clutching mine and the fabric of her sleeve rubbing against my bare arm, I realized, I loved her more than anything in the world and I felt my hesitate smile spread into a grin.


End file.
